The Prince of Gondor
by morfalasiel22
Summary: Prince Eldarion of Gondor (son of Aragorn)has been betrothed to a foreign Princess of the East. But someone else catches his eye...


Hey, I'm back! I'll try very hard to keep up the updates.....I've been really busy...school work...plays.....anywho, Eldarion isn't mentioned much in the Books so I decided to write about him since I can basically write what I want. Enjoy! 

Chapter 1 

Eldarrion, Prince of Gondor stood at the edge of the court of the king looking onto the Pelennor Fields. There were ships coming into the harbor south of Mordor, and many horsemen and women coming from the North. They were all coming from far and wide to see him turn 18 years of age and to see his arranged marriage to the Lady of their land. But Eldarrion had never seen her; he knew he could not love her. He would never have the same love as his mother and father had for each other, he would have this foreign princess from the east. He often tried to imagine her-usually he would terrify himself picturing her. He would soon find out; here they came, the royal family of the Eastern Men. He took a deep breath and turned to go meet them at the gate.  
  
As he turned the corner and came into sight of the gates, a squire announced his presence and a crowd of young ladies surrounded him quickly, too quickly for anyone's comfort. Eldarrion was a handsome young man; he was fairly tall; He had blue eyes like his father's and very dark hair like both his parents. (A/N: He was the heartthrob of Gondor....)  
  
The Princess and her parents walked over to he and his father, they were greeted and the bride and groom to be met for the first time. She wasn't so terribly ugly as he had imagined her to be, infact she was quite lovely, but the thing that caught the Prince's eye was not the Princess, but a young girl of about the age of 16 who was following close behind her. She was as fair as an Elf, with dark golden hair and deep midnight blue eyes that shone like stars abo...  
  
"Prince Eldarrion. I am honored to meet you." The Princess said in a high- pitched flirty voice as she batted her green eyes at him.  
  
"And I you." He said politely as he bowed.  
  
After being introduced to Princess Alinna, her parents, her three brothers, her two sisters, and the rest of her family, they all went up to the dinning hall to join in a mighty feast.  
  
After the feast Eldarion excused himself politely (actually, he escaped without a word,but anyway!) to get some fresh air, away from Alinna. As soon as he was out the door he heard a lady's voice. It sounded somewhat distressed. He walked faster outside to find Alinna's older brother, Ackima, holding a girl's arm and speaking to her harshly. The girl was the young lady Eldarion had seen at the gate. Her eyes were panicked now and Eldarion soon saw that she was struggling to get away.  
  
"It is a lovely night for romance isn't it?" Eldarion suddenly said to get their attention as he walked up.  
  
"Prince Eldarion!" Ackima said as he let the girl go. "I expected you to be inside speaking to your bride to be."  
  
"And so you decided to get busy yourself?" The Prince asked with a smirk.  
  
"If you'll excuse me your highnesses I need to go and attend to my lady Alinna." The girl said. "She will be expecting me."  
  
"No Aelin, you are going to stay here!" Ackima snarled at the girl.  
  
"Let her go." Eldarion interrupted.  
  
"Why? She is just a servant girl and has no need of a Prince to protect her." Ackima snapped. Eldarrion walked up to Ackima's face and looked firmly at him.  
  
"You are in my domain now, which means you have no power here... I said let her go." Eldarion said firmly still. Ackima looked down a little and let the Aelin go, she simply stood there looking at Eldarion, who was still staring Ackima down, for a moment, not believing a Prince had stood up to Ackima...for her.  
  
"Aelin! Where are you?!" Alinna was screeching as she came walking out into the courtyard. "Oh! Eldarion! I did not se there... what are you doing?" she said, her voice changing. Only then did Eldarion release Ackima from his firm glare.

"Just speaking with your brother." He told her as he shot a daggered glance to the still pompous looking Ackima.

"Well, Aelin I need you in my chamber...as you will remember you are my handmaiden." Alinna said in an annoyed voice. "And Eldarion, goodnight I shall see you in the morning." she said flirtatiously. And she turned and started walking with her brother into the palace dragging Aelin behind.

"Thank you." Aelin mouthed to Eldarion.

Eldarion simply gave a nod and smiled.

FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF!! Much Fluff coming! Very Sweet! R&R! And by the way, if I had any bad spelling or grammar...sorry 


End file.
